The lady in waiting
by Chel-Thje
Summary: Oscar, wounded, wakes up in her bed, her father, André and Granny at her sides. Oscar sadly looks across the room, searching in vain for another face...the one of the person who's never there...translated from the french fic 'Dame de Compagnie' by Hosanna
1. Chapter 1

Story timeline: Oscar's mother has become the lady-in-waiting of the Dauphine a few months ago.

Characters: Oscar and her parents

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Hosanna

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, evenement

…

**Chapter one**

Since a few weeks, a group of mercenaries had begun terrorizing the country, robbing nobles... even some unfortunate commoner pedestrians fell pray to them. Laying their traps everywhere, even in the city of Paris, nobody preferred to be on the streets at night anymore. However, one day, late in the evening, Oscar, accompanied by her Lieutenant, Victor de Girodelle, made a last round in the quarters where the Royal parade would pass through the next day, to assure its safety. Focusing on the road in front of them, they did not notice the men that crept up behind them immediately, being torn of their horses before they could react. They tried to defend themselves as well as they could, but as they were two against eight men, things looked bad for them. They had no chance to escape unharmed from this, maybe not even alive! It was at that very moment that Hans von Fersen suddenly appeared, a sudden but very fortunate coincidence, helping them to take the upper hand. They could however not stop one of the man anymore to punch Oscar one last time, using all his strength, which left her unconscious on the cobble stones...

Oscar woke up the next day, in the afternoon, in her own bed... her lips curled in a shy grin upon the sight of the worried faces of her father, André and Granny, who was sobbing uncontrollably, a handkerchief tightly gripped in her two hands. 

The General had taken a seat on her bed, and had taken her hand into his, reassuring her about own condition, and those of her friends. They had transported her body to the de Jarjayes mansion, and had left together with doctor Lassonne after he had finished examining and treating her wounds... Nothing serious, that was the only thing she could remember from the conversation with her father... Looking around her, she first saw André, who, with tears in his eyes, seemed to be thanking God nothing worse had happened to her. She always felt the young man was blaming himself for not having been able to come with her that night. Having been sick for a few days already at that time, he had been forced to stay into bed, just like Oscar was now.

At that moment, Granny suddenly got upset, not of herself, but of the General, whom she glared at with murderous eyes ! Between her sobbing she began throwing insults at him, always beginning with her favorite ones: "This is all your fault! If you hadn't raised her as a boy..."

The General didn't even pay attention to her usual rambling anymore...Instead, feeling slightly embarrassed, he observed his 'son', who seemed to be searching for another person in the room...

Oscar : "Where's mother?"

General (prepared for that particular question) : She's at Versailles... she has been notified of your current situation...she's very worried, and now if you'll excuse me, I will immediately go send a messenger to inform her of your waking up... I'm sure she'll be able to free herself from her obligations to the Dauphine as soon as possible, to stay close to you..." 

The General had talked to her in his softest tone, the one Oscar only heard very seldom, but Oscar had already understood...she knew her mother would fail to present herself at home anytime soon.

...

In the beginning, Louise de Jarjayes hadn't wanted to bear the title of 'Lady-in-waiting of the future Queen'. But, to be so close to the Dauphine, a girl being torn away from everything that was familiar to her upon her arrival in France, had awakened her motherly instinct in all its glory. There were even moments, in the present, when she almost forgot her last child. Certainly, they would never be interested in the same things, nor would they have the same relationship Mrs de Jarjayes had had with her other daughters... but Oscar was no less her flesh and blood, and at that very moment, the General felt that Oscar needed her mother more than ever before... and he couldn't hide his embarrassment, faced with the sad conclusion... that his wife hadn't even returned home upon the news of the attack!

The next morning, the General had to leave Paris to deal with some affairs in the Provence. He didn't like the thought of leaving Oscar alone when she was like that, certainly seeing the fact she almost didn't eat anything from all the food Granny was working so hard on. Meanwhile, his wife still hadn't come over to see how Oscar was doing.

Before leaving, he went to check on his son a last time to say goodbye, and asked André to take good care of him. Without a doubt, the young man would obey. Afterwards, he set course to Versailles, desiring to speak to his wife one last time before he left, and ask her to stay at their mansion during his absence.

...

Three days had passed, and Oscar still stayed in her room all of the time. Sitting in front of the window, she silently hoped for the arrival of her mother. A short letter had announced her visit. All of a sudden, passing through the open gates, a carriage finally approached. Oscar stood up from her seat, and, grinding her teeth while clutching her painful sides, she made her way back to her bed, to lie down again.

A few moments later, Simon, their butler, came to announce the arrival of her mother. Mrs de Jarjayes came to sit at once on the chair that was placed there for her, at the bedside. She smiled at Oscar and politely started a conversation. Mrs de Jarjayes started of by apologizing for not being able to free herself any sooner, and then continued by bringing up the everyday standard subjects, trivial things, to lighten up their little talk. After having talked for 15 minutes about the weather and the news coming from Versailles, their conversation died. Though a bit awkward, it was clear they didn't have anything else to tell each other. Oscar leaned back again on her bed, comfortably resting her head on the pillow, letting her painful limbs get some rest, while her mother took out one of her recent embroideries... Keeping a friendly smile on her lips whole the time, her hands made the needle stab through the fragile fabric with skillful movements, over and over again, repeating the same gesture for a long time.

Oscar observed her mother embroider in silence... As if she were Penelope, waiting for the return of her husband Odysseus, she was embroidering...except for the fact that, unlike Odysseus, Oscar was there...And it wasn't that long a way she had to travel...because... to find the way to, and to win over your mothers heart, doesn't that count as some sort of journey, though only sentimental, as well?

After one hour, Oscar, not knowing what to do anymore, closed her eyes. As soon as Mrs de Jarjayes took notice of it, she put away her embroidery in a bag, stood up...and left, thinking her daughter had fallen asleep.

Oscar opened her eyes just in time to see the last piece of a flower-patterned dress rush out of the room. As a thief in the night, Mrs de Jarjayes climbed back inside her carriage after having spoken some last words to Granny. Standing close to the window, partly hidden behind the curtains, Oscar watched her mother leave. She had done what she had come to do. Staying there, standing on the stone doorstep a little longer, Granny heaved a heavy sigh, while her hands turned into fist, clawing into the fabric of her dress. She turned her head in the direction of Oscar's room... In a single glance, she understood sadness and deception of her little girl. Granny had always been able to understand her, much more than her own mother could.

After one week of absence, General de Jarjayes returned to the mansion. After having changed out of his travelling clothes, and having prepared himself for dinner, he descended to rejoin Oscar in the dining room. Seeing only one plate being placed on the table, he asked Granny for explanations.

General : "Granny, I don't understand, why is the table only set for one? Hasn't my wife returned from Versailles? And Oscar, is he still having dinner in his room?"

Granny (embarrassed) : "Eh, well... Madam has returned to Versailles..."

General (angry): "What do you mean, Versailles, since when?"

Granny: "Three days ago... in fact, she has only paid Oscar a visit once... and she has only stayed for one hour... And, considering Oscar...She still has as few appetite as ever and... she prefers dining in her room..."

General (his voice softening, until it was nothing more than a whisper): "Granny... please, put away the things on that table, and let dinner be served in Oscar's room... I'll eat with her this night..."

Granny couldn't believe it! The General had just said 'she' when he talked about Oscar...for the first time!

Oscar saw several servants enter her room, eying them curiously. Having been ordered to not tell her anything, they silently set the table at the window for two persons and illuminated the candlesticks, which made a warm yellow glow spread over the silver cutlery. Oscar, surprised, approached the little table after the servants had left, thinking about how most of the time it had no function apart from decorating her room, by presenting a fresh bouquet of flowers every day, even at the coldest winter days...

It didn't take a lot of time, however, for another person to open her door. It proved to be the General himself this time. He showed her a small smile, visibly a bit embarrassed. At that moment, he was not the same as that severe man who had taught her a soldier's life. 

No, that evening, they had dinner together, having long conversations about their favorite subjects: fencing and horses. Her father was planning to purchase one or two mares, even a new stallion possibly. Oscar truly enjoyed passing the evening in the company of her father, having him all for herself for once. Since a couple of months, her mother also ignored her duties as a wife, shining by her absence during all of the parties organized by her husband. During the evening, the thin layer of ice, that always seemed to separate them, had slowly melted. When he left, after she had finished drinking her cup of hot chocolate, he quickly kissed her forehead, leaving her to enjoy her well-deserved rest.  
>...<p>

One week later, Oscar resumed her work at the palace of Versailles. When she came out of a meeting with her superior, she noticed the Dauphine in one of the little salons connected to the Hall of Mirrors. She was laughing as happily as a little child, twirling around in a new dress, admiring the effects the floating tissue created in the mirrors. Around her, a little crowd of courtiers had gathered, deceivingly excited, praising her beauty and purity...In one of the corners of the room, Louise de Jarjayes was sitting down, caressing Marie-Antoinette's favorite kitten absent-mindedly. But, Oscar, she didn't see anything but her smile,... a true one this time. At that moment, Oscar suffered when she realized to what point her mother preferred the Dauphine to her own child. She rushed to flee the scene in front of her, furious, and crossing the Hall of Mirrors again, she almost knocked over a man on her way. Not paying attention to it, she failed to notice that man was in fact the General.

Doing nothing to hold her back, he instead turned his gaze to the place all the excited cries came from. Noticing his wife between the other courtiers, he entered the room and walked to her with a stern military march, his azure-blue eyes shining with contained fury... The only thing his wife could see in them were reproaches.

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	2. Chapter 2

Story timeline: Oscar's mother has become the lady-in-waiting of the Dauphine a few months ago.

Characters: Oscar and her parents

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Hosanna

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, evenement

…

**Chapter two**

Two days later, Oscar was summoned by the Dauphine. When she got there, kneeling down, she listened to the needs of her future queen, this time an escort to the Opera, where a a new piece, 'Mitridate' by Mozart would be shown for the very first time that evening. As usual, the Dauphine was surrounded by her ladies-in-waiting, with amongst them Mrs de Jarjayes... Faking to be a little unwell, Oscar excused herself for not being able to accomplish her mission correctly that evening, preferring to suggest someone else for the job. The Dauphine seemed a little bit deceived, but accepted her to take a little bit of free time to get better.

As soon as she got out to the room, Oscar rushed to the royal stables, and set course to Jarjayes on her horse. At her arrival, more confident than ever, she stormed into the kitchen, asking her Granny to help her... And even thought she didn't refuse, her old nanny still seemed a bit uncertain it was the right thing to do.

That evening, at the Opera... at the entrance...

The Dauphine strolled through the hallways of the Opera building, heavily crowded that night. Everywhere, people were praising Mozart's genius mind for being able to compose such a beautiful music. Excitedly chattering with each other, the Dauphine and her ladies-in-waiting didn't even pay the littlest bit of attention to the young noblewoman that stood only a few steps away from them. Her beauty, though breath catching, had however had to interrupt their conversations. Only the young men present there watched the young girl with the thin waist and golden hair, held up with a few modest hairclips, who was trying to hide her feminine charm behind her fan. Her dress was however very simple, being a light shade of delicate pink, that didn't fit the intense blue color of her eyes at all. A slight bit of make-up underlined her gaze... that showed nothing but sadness. Approaching Louise the Jarjayes, with an uncertain step because of the shoes she wore so very rarely, she dared uttering a trembling, almost not audible: "Excuse me, madam,..."

Mrs de Jarjayes finally turned to look at the pretty little nymph, who began rendering all the other ladies present mortally jealous, because of her beauty that greatly surpassed theirs in the eyes of their husband / fiancés.

Mrs de Jarjayes was slightly taken back, surprised one would dare to approach her, the company of the Dauphine, like that... A regard of disdain on her face, she murmured, heaving an exasperate sigh of annoyance to be bothered like that: "What do you want from me, Miss?"

Oscar stared at her for a long minute, without saying anything, before turning around, and heading in the direction of the exit... Mrs de Jarjayes went to rejoin her friends, after shrugging her shoulders... forgetting the strange interruption almost immediately.

Oscar left the big hall, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Feeling them roll down her cheeks, they ruined the bit of make-up she had dared to wear... Her tears made everything blurry, she didn't know anymore where she went, blind to the world... she didn't know what to do anymore... at that moment, she reached out for the marble pillar close to her, and leaned against it... as if it were someone offering her a shoulder to cry on...to comfort her... but the marble was cold... just as cold as her mother's gaze...her mother, who, a few minutes ago, hadn't even recognized her.

Oscar had hoped she could maybe join her mother, to spend the evening with her... showing her feminine side to her, to win over a bit of her heart...of her love... but she had failed! Drying her tears with the back of her sleeve, in a gesture very few would call refined, she turned around and her breath faltered. Her father, surrounded by his friends, was there, only 10 meters away from her!

She immediately saw it in his gaze... he had recognized her! Approaching her with a confident step, he had already reached her before she had had the time to flee... To flee, but where would she have gone?

Standing close to her, he suddenly turned around and noticed his wife standing a little bit further, in the company of the Dauphine, making her way to loges in the theatre. He looked at Oscar, who had turned pale when she saw the group of courtiers. When Oscar felt the gaze of her father turn back to her, she lowered her head, red of embarrassment and shame, feeling miserable to have deceived him...

General (sounding very tired all of a sudden): "She hasn't recognized you...has she ?"

Oscar: "I'm so sorry father...for the dress..."

Oscar fell silent again, not answering his question...she knew he had already understood. He suddenly spoke up again: "...As your mother seems to have preferred the company of the Dauphine to mine, can I ask you to attend this opera with me? ... It's time to go search our seats, the second act will begin soon... It would be a shame not to enjoy this evening, wouldn't it?... After all... tomorrow, there still another day to put on your uniform..."

The Count the Jarjayes, not only being an excellent soldier, was also greatly interested and inspired by music. He himself excelled in playing the violin, and he was proud of the fact that Oscar had joined him in this passion.

Oscar accepted the arm her father offered her, walking along with him, feeling a little bit better. When they left the opera, the General and Oscar once again met Mrs de Jarjayes... The General tenderly covered Oscar's bare shoulders with his coat. Outside, snow began falling, turning the streets of Paris white. Louise the Jarjayes had frozen in front of her husband being so caring towards that young girl... an adolescent, and moreover, right in front of her friends!

Behind her, the Dauphine, being dressed too lightly for the cold weather, asked her to hurry and get into the carriage that would take them back to Versailles. But Mrs de Jarjayes ignored her, completely absorbed by the vision of her husband... cheating on her? Feeling gravely offended, she made her way to where they were standing. Oscar, snuggled away in the warm coat of her father, had turned her back to her.

Mrs de Jarjayes : "Dear... won't you introduce your young companion to me ? »

General: "Alright then! Madam... since your memory seems to be letting you down : I present to you Oscar François... our own daughter!"

The friends of the General observed the scene in front of their eyes, completely baffled... Mrs de Jarjayes stared at her husband, surprised and visibly extremely embarrassed. It was only at that moment that she recognized the young girl she had met two hours earlier, and, she remembered the disdain she had felt at the sight of that young person, certainly beautiful, but quickly judged as being one without a lot of class... An uncomfortable silence fell between husband and wife. The Dauphine, irritated, requested again for her to enter the carriage... and so the General and Oscar saw Mrs de Jarjayes turn away and walk over to the carriage bearing the signs of royalty. Deceived, the General pulled Oscar close to him, giving her a comforting hug. When he saw Jean, the coachman, he gave him a sign to bring forth the carriage, open the door and help them enter it. Oscar only managed very difficultly to get inside, helped by her father when he saw the trouble she received by the numerous skirts of her dress. But once the General wanted to enter as well, a hand was softly placed on his arm. And, when he looked up, he saw his wife, standing beside him... while the royal carriage rode away in the distance, on its way to the Palace.

At that moment, the General understood she had made the choice to return to her family. No words were spoken, only broad smiles were showed, that warmed their hearts on that cold winter's evening...

Epilogue ...

The next day, Mrs de Jajayes returned to Versailles again, but not without promising to return all ends of the week, so she could spend more time with her husband and daughter... Oscar, on the other hand, definitively put away her dress in one of her closets. It would take another deception in love to see her dressed as a woman again. She and her mother had the possibility to finally discover each other for real. Oscar, being an adolescent, needed it so much to talk to her mother, tell her things, ask her questions... which she answered all, under the content gaze of the General, who had decided to keep his distance on such moments, not wanting to trouble their new-found relationships.

**The End**

...

_Mitridate by Mozart, was presented for the first time on December 26th in 1770... but in Italy! And not for the Court of France... So, Oscar and the Dauphine would have been 15 years old in this fic._

...

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


End file.
